


Let's Talk About How

by radiochattertherapy (murderousCohort)



Series: Bars Of A Certain Kind [13]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderousCohort/pseuds/radiochattertherapy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's talk about this<br/>Let's talk about a kid who wanted to die<br/>Let's talk about how this poetry is his wishful suicide note <br/>Let's talk about the Paper Bag Poem that was written in the Perks of Being A Wallpaper which is a book about a kid like me<br/>Let's talk about how the movie made me cry <br/>Let's talk about the riot of emotions that stirred then<br/>That stirs now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk About How

Let's talk about this  
Let's talk about a kid who wanted to die  
Let's talk about how this poetry is his wishful suicide note   
Let's talk about the Paper Bag Poem that was written in the Perks of Being A Wallpaper which is a book about a kid like me  
Let's talk about how the movie made me cry   
Let's talk about the riot of emotions that stirred then  
That stirs now

Let's talk about how on my fourteenth birthday my best friend cried on my shoulder and everyone there acted disappointed  
Let's talk about how I don't remember my thirteenth or my twelfth or my eleventh but how my twelfth birthday it was the first one I spent at two houses  
Let's talk about how at my tenth birthday party only one person came  
Let's talk about my ninth birthday when I couldn't eat the birthday cake

Let's talk about my fifteenth, that I will not live to see, because in March I will lock the door and down a bottle of pills and die on the floor crying my eyes out because of the idiot part that still wants to live despite me

Let's talk about everything- this font I write this note of wishing in, maybe. I hate it and it's too square, but the one I'd use is for some reason an issue

Let's talk about how I want to kill myself again, because it keeps circling in my head

When I was eight I watched music videos on the computer and I saw an ad for some sort of depression medication and I said "i will never be like that, that's stupid"  
Let's talk about the weights on my leg, maybe, that hate me and make me hate myself- what a perfect mechanism  
And speaking of legs, let's talk about the cuts, but let's pause, because I need to make some more

Let's talk about how right now I'm hoping that I heal the holes in the world like the scar on my hand that's barely noticeable   
The scar that I got from dumping hot water all over my hand making my addiction   
The scars on my legs that aren't from slicing and dicing like I know how to make sashimi, the ones from errant bitebugs and ice skating and bicycles  
Let's talk about how I want to fly, huh?

Let's talk about how when i was ten i nefver wanted to dei because i thought i was sepcial and i cared about who i was an d who i would be and how i cared aboutp eople

and elts talk about how i stopeped caring fo rrela i think to day  
and lets talk abotu how th e paper bag poem soidhs like me

my dad never tucks me in anymore and my mom want sme to be more lik eh er

i dont even eawnt to be me anynore

adn lets talki abotu how many typos there becoame when i stopped carig what i wrote and just fouthgt to get it out and ho wi feel lie=ke vevry day im dying and my two friends outof fucking two cara end thats it]


End file.
